


Just Take That Breath in Your Lungs

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Nesting Alphas [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: When Shiro was younger, and freshly presented as an Alpha, he use to think about how things would be when he claimed his mate for himself.Ideally it would be their wedding night, but it wasn’t a necessity.  Shiro was fine with whenever moment arose and felt right. And when his intended mate would find it, Shiro would turn on soft music.  They’d maybe dance a little, or speak soft words of love. Then the night would progress in a slow, gentle, and loving path towards claiming.Because yeah, Shiro was a hopeless romantic at times.Sue him.But that was the furthest thing that was happening, Shiro thought as he and Lance flopped into the nest both of them had constructed over two weeks ago.





	Just Take That Breath in Your Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I took a while to get this up. It was both longer than I expected, and I also got busy with travel and general trying to get my life in order. (You know, basic adulting)
> 
> Anyway, this is all fluff to make up for the angst that was the last part of the this series. Literally this is pretty angst free, aside form brief mentions of events from the last fic. And I mean like really brief.
> 
> The time skips are listed above each sections of the story. And are for the amount of time that has passed between the one above it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

When Shiro was younger, and freshly presented as an Alpha, he use to think about how things would be when he claimed his mate for himself.  Planning it to the smallest of details every time.

A soft nest he spent hours, if not all day, specially constructing for the occasion.  Built just the way his mate liked, and it would perhaps over zealously be the whole room.  Decorated with fairy lights, scentless candles, and fake flower petals of his mate’s favorite flowers.  So it would only be their scents fulling the room...the  _ moment _ .

Ideally it would be their wedding night, but it wasn’t a necessity.  Shiro was fine with whenever moment arose and felt right. And when his intended mate would find it, Shiro would turn on soft music.  They’d maybe dance a little, or speak soft words of love. Then the night would progress in a slow, gentle, and loving path towards claiming.

Because yeah, Shiro was a hopeless romantic at times.

Sue him.

But that was the furthest thing that was happening, Shiro thought as he and Lance flopped into the nest both of them had constructed over two weeks ago.  Built strong sturdy, in the bed of the Captain’s quarters of the Atlas. 

But it was nothing special in anyway.

There was no music.  

No candles.  

No silken fake flower petals of Lance’s favorite flower scattered about.

Just them…

Clawing desperately for each other.

However, the war was over.

_ Finally _ , it was all over.  

After years of it strife and terminal, not to mention so much  _ loss _ , it was over.  

Treaties were signed, and peaceful powers were ready to lead the universe down a peaceful path.  Everyone dressed up fancy and signed it for new tomorrows, and welcomed relations to start to heal.  United to take on the stubborn few that clutched onto the war still. But it was over.

Everyone was cheering and happy.   _ Celebrating _ in their finest clothes.  Dancing, laughing, drinking, and eating without a single worry of anything happening.  All free to rebuild things anew.

Lance had whispered ‘Claim me as your mate’ in Shiro’s ear.

Dressed in the finally pressed and constructed Altean nobility clothes all the Paladins were wearing.  A mixture of deep blues, with small accents of red to signify he he was the Red Paladin, but  _ blue _ was his color.  Blue was where he started.  A rich navy cape pinned to one shoulder, draped across his chest to the other.

A glass of some alien form of alcohol that he claimed tasted like sweet mangos and bubbled like a soda in his hand.  It burned like fire going down though, the only thing that told him it wasn’t just mango soda from Earth.

And it was like Shiro was sixteen again,

And Adam had asked him to the Galaxy Garrisons Military Ball.  You know as date, or a friend, or whatever Shiro wanted, no big deal.  Shiro had buzzed with excitement. 

He also fell flat on his face...right in front of Adam, so...  

That didn’t happen with Lance,  _ thankfully. _

But he was still reasonably clumsy as he ushered the Omega along.  With hurried touches as he suddenly couldn’t keep his hands off his Omega.  

Giddy with the idea of  _ finally _ claiming him for himself.  Of  _ being _ claimed by Lance in return.  Finally doing the thing they had always discussed doing  _ after  _ the war was over.  When things had settled and there wasn’t a constant threat looming over them.  

And Lance was the same.

His hands and touches were no stranger to Shiro’s body in the moment.  And he clumsily swayed a bit, and tripped slightly over his ankles. Giggling as Shiro caught him before he stumbled into some Coalition member accidentally.

How they slipped away from the celebration without anyone noticing, Shiro had no idea.

Maybe they didn’t.

Everyone was just nice and polite, letting them slip away to do whatever.  After all Lance theorized a lot of new life would be conceived that night. Them slipping away would be no different, and nothing to chatter about.

Nothing about their actions were slow either.

Shiro had fumbled with the clasp and pins of Lance’s cape. Growling in frustration as the Omega seemed to effortlessly undo the black one he pinned on Shiro’s gray Captain’s uniform hours prior.  And the Alpha was less gentle with the Altean outfit Lance was wearing. But it was more than sturdy. Shoving it out of the way to stuff his nose in Lance’s neck, while the Omega fumbled with the buttons of his uniform.

Nor is it gentle.

Both were clawing at every inch of skin contact.

It was nothing like Shiro imagined claiming his mate to be.

Yet as he sunk his teeth into scent gland at the base of Lance’s neck, feeling him arch and grip at him, hearing him half choke on a moaning scream, and the flooding taste of sweet, blood, and all things Lance filled the Alpha’s mouth, it felt perfect.

It felt right for  _ them. _

Their courtship wasn’t planned in any means...by  _ either _ of then.  It just sort of happened and caught them both by surprise.  Why would claiming each other be any different? Even if it was something they discussed to a degree.

And it was just as perfect when Lance did the same thing.

The tingles of the bond started to bloom between them tickled down his spine.

“I love you,”  Shiro panted out gently.

He reached out to cup Lance’s face, as the pleasure high of everything started to fade.  There was a growing pain on the right side of his neck from Lance’s bite as the adrenaline started to fade away, and Lance stopped licking the wound clean.  But nothing more than a dull ache at the moment. And nowhere near as terrible as the worst pain Shiro had even been in.

“I would hope so.”  Lance panted back above him with a sly grin.  “Kind of a little late for a take back, Takashi.”  He huffed out with a small laugh, before he leaned forward to kiss Shiro on the lips.  A deep purr rolling off him as he did so. 

“No take backs, promise.”  Shiro returned lovingly.

“Good, cause I love you too.”  Lance said in a dazed fashion.

“Marry me then.”

“I thought that was already happening?”

Shiro gave Lance a slightly look, but watched as the Omega’s face blossomed into a sweet grin.

“Only if you marry too.”

The Alpha watched the smile bloom across Lance’s face.  Watching the words brighten every part of him as he looked down at him.  Then Shiro surged up to kiss the Omega and flipped them with a bark of a laugh.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Shiro woke up to find himself pleasantly warm.

Which wasn’t an unusual thing for him  _ most _ mornings.

It was  _ always _ warm when Lance was curled up next to him.  As much as the Omega liked to state that Shiro was like living breathing space heater, he was always the one to run warm.  Never unpleasantly hot, unless he had a fever or was in a wave of Heat. But just right, all curled up by Shiro’s side dozing away.

But the Alpha found himself smiling as he opened his eyes.

Sunlight was pouring through the window.  Bathing the whole bed in a hazy warmth because of the sheerish curtains.  The air filled with the smell of grass and pleasant floral, with lingering undertones of pineapple.  Urging Shiro to wake up softly and start his day on a pleasant note. 

He turned to look at his mate...no, his  _ husband _ beside him in the bed.

Lance was still asleep.  Ungracefully starfishing over Shiro’s limbs and body and the bed, rather than curled up by Shiro’s side.  Still beautiful and adorable as every though. And easily hours form even  _ wanting _ to wake up to do anything.  

Which to be fair, it had been a long night of festivities and fun.  

Not to mention the fact that Lance had been wired with energy and caffeine since like seven the morning before.  Going non-stop for a hour and working himself into a frenzy, and funnelling into a grooming at their Pack’s attire and appearance.  To the point where both Keith and Pidge had complained to Shiro about it. Only Allura seemed to find it to be something sweet, and endearing.  And Hunk was the one to swat him away from the flower arrangements, until Veronica let Lance do her hair.

Shiro was not sure had done much better.

He had stress built the nest they were in at least three times before Keith told him to stop.

The Omega hadn’t even protested when Shiro told him to relax and go to sleep.  The Alpha hadn’t bothered to look at the clock at the time when he did. But he knew it was late.

Glancing at the clock on the table beside the bed, Shiro hummed lightly at the read out.

Slowly he reached out with his prosthetic to brush some of Lance’s hair behind his ear.  Then trail lightly down his neck to the healed claim mark on his neck. Lightly running his fingers on the slightly scared flesh.  Rolling onto his side to watch Lance as he slept. Mindfully sorting the Omega’s limbs as he moved.

Lance shifted slightly at the movement.

Sleepily scrunching his nose in protest, before nuzzling into Shiro.  Letting out a small groan as he did so. Before a soft purr filled the air in time with the low rumble in Shiro’s chest.  Which caused Lance to shift and nuzzle more.

“Too early.”  The Omega slurried sleepily.

“It’s nearly noon.”  Shiro countered gently as he leaned down to place a kiss on Lance’s temple.  “Sun’s been up for a while, my Star.”

“Too  _ early _ , T‘kashi”  Lance repeated stubbornly.

The Omega suddenly stretched out like a cat in the sunlight.  Not once opening his eyes, before he settled back down into the bed.  Curling and wrapping himself around Shiro. 

“Back to bed.”  Lance declared.

“We’re still in the bed.”  Shiro pointed out with a soft grin.

“Close these,”  Lance huffed, as his hand suddenly reach up for Shiro’s face.  He missed at first, but patted around until his fingers fell on Shiro’s eyes.  Which in turned caused Shiro to close his eyes with a soft chuckle, and a warm chuff.  Lance hushed him heavily. “Close these, and back to sleep.”

“Alright, you win.”  Shiro muttered as he removed Lance’s hand from his face.  Leaning own to peck the Omega’s cheek. “Just a little bit longer.  Just until two, okay.”

“Whatever.”  Lance sleepily agreed.

Shiro smiled and humed softly, before falling back asleep until four in the afternoon.

* * *

**One and Half Years Later**

“You build nests weird.”  The voice of Lance’s youngest nephew stated.

Shiro paused in his nest construction to turn at the sound of the voice.  To find the youngest, Mateo, standing just outside the barrier Shiro had already made.  Clutching the new alien plush toy, Lance had given him when he first arrived, something that looks like a cross between a bunny and a fox...but an emerald color.  He was curiously watching Shiro go about what he was doing.

The Alpha took no offense to the words.

As Mateo is four going on five.  His words were simple observation really, because kids don't really have a filter at that age.  So Mateo meant nothing by it at all.

Not that Shiro would really care if he did.  

Sure it was considered rude to insult an Alpha’s nest or their methods to their face.  Or at least outside of family or mate settings. Where it is more of a loving jab, or a small complaint to take into considerations.  But everyone built nests so differently, that the insults were just that of personal opinions, and easily ignored. 

Or filed under reasons someone is an asshole.

But…

“ _ Mateo! _ ”  Lance scolds in a slight shrieks from where he was watching a game of cards between Nadia, Sylvio, Philp, and Elaine.  And there a look of mild horror on his face as he turned to look at the younger. “You don’t say that to people.” He continued as he hurried over.  “No one makes nest weird...except maybe Keith, but I blame the Galra half for that, which is not the point.” Lance said as he squatted down beside his nephew. 

“But it’s not like how Papá’ does it.”  Mateo state in sheepish defense.

“Yes, I know.”  Lance said with a nod of agreement.  “Which is a good thing, because I don’t like your Papá’s nests very much.”  He continued with a small boop of Mateo’s nose. “They’re too scratchy for my tastes, you know this.”

The little boy nodded quickly in acknowledgement.

The Alpha smiled to himself at the action.  Knowing all to where how much Lance complained about his brother, Marco’s nest any time he had to get in one.  Or he would at least silently grumble about it to Shiro, or find some indirect way be in the nest, but not  _ on _ the nest.

“So, Shiro doesn’t build nest weird, he builds them  _ differently _ .”  Lance corrected softly.  “Just like how Nica builds a nest different, and Abuelo, right?”

“Yeah.”  Mateo hummed out thoughtfully.  

“And you say, what to Shiro?”  Lance asked as he moved to stand back up

“I’m sorry.”  Mateo apologized quickly as he turned to Shiro.  Actually looking rather apologetic for his words, and like Shiro will never actually forgive him.

The Alpha glanced at his husband for a moment.  

A small look that told the Omega such an actions weren’t necessary.  As again Mateo was  _ four _ .  Shiro was not going to take offense to anything a toddler said or told him.  Let alone anything a member of Lance’s family said to him.

Even though he has thrown a pillow at Veronica’s face and growled...it was just one time.

His nesting impulse was heightened because Lance was had a Heat approaching thanks to some alien thing.  And Veronica was being a tease about it.

But he more than understood it.

“Apology accepted.”  Shiro smiled out brightly.

He watched as Mateo beamed back at the words.

The Alpha turned back to work on the nest.  It wasn’t an overly complicated one in construction.  Nothing like the ones Shiro built for any Heat or Rut, Lance and him shared.  Or the one they made on their bed every two weeks after laundry.

Rather it was something a little looser in makeup.  A lay out of cushions and pillows on the ground. A few blankets weaved in here and there to keep things together at the end.

Similar to a base of a nest he would make for an evening with their pack.  Which aside from Lance’s and his post, and the general shape, was nothing of note, and allowed for Keith and Pidge, or  _ anyone, _ to chip in whenever they arrived.

Only none of Lance’s nieces or nephews had presented yet, Nadia and Sylvio were close, but still a couple years away.  So it was more fleshed out. A collection of pillows lining the head of the nest against the couch. And a more established border around the edge.  With everyone’s pillows and blankets folded and stacked nicely at the foot of the nest for when Shiro was done. So they could all make themselves comfortable enough as they curled into the nest.  

“You’re getting so big, I can barely keep holding you.”  Lance playfully declared with a chirp that demanded Shiro’s attention.

The Alpha turned to see his husband holding a giggling and playfully kicking Mateo over the couch.  Looking like he was just going to drop the young boy on the couch cushions as he dramatically rattled his arms as if they were too weak to hold the weight.  Which Shiro knows is a lie, the Omega could lift and hold Hunk up for a good five minutes to work on something. And his more than carried around things twice Mateo’s weight with relative ease.

So he wasn’t struggling more out of show than anything else.

But it was clear he was asking Shiro if it was okay to drop Mateo on the couch.  Staring at him for any signs to  _ not _ do that before would growl.  

Because while Mateo was family, he wasn’t exactly part of their  _ pack _ .  Part of their little exclusive unit of Lance and him.  He couldn’t enter a part of the nest like Lance could most of the time.  And Lance was just making sure he wasn’t just dropping his nephew somewhere Shiro didn’t want him to be in yet.

Shiro let out a wave of his scent and a low rumble in his chest.

He was almost done with the nest anyway, it really didn’t matter to him what Lance did.

Then Lance dropped Mateo with a small yell.  Cause the younger to shriek with laughter as he bounced on the couch cushions.

“Again, again.”  Mateo chirped out happily as he fumbled to stand up.

“ _ Again?! _ ”  Lance questioned over dramatically.  “But you’re so heavy!”

“Again!”  Mateo demand with laughter.

“Alright, you win.” The Omega huffed playfully, and scooped Mateo up

He dropping him back on the couch in a wave of childish laughter.  

And there was the hurried sound of chairs moving under the sound of more ‘again again’ demands.  Followed by the sound of everyone rushing over, Elaine and Philp demanding turns from Lance. To, which, Lance playful and dramatically collapsed on the back of the couch like he was too tired to do anyone else.  

Only to then scoop Elaine up, and drop her on the couch in the same manner after checking with Shiro again.

Suddenly, Shiro wasn’t as done with the nest as he thought it was.

* * *

**One Year Later**

“Hey, can you check the oven?”  Lance asked randomly over the datapad he was staring at intently.  

No doubt looking over some report for Voltron in relation to the status of an array of things.  From the ever dwindling number of Galra threats that still lingered after the war, to general trade disagreements that might require meditating by one of the Paladins.  Or the status of the latest Coalition project.

Or some of the new MFE pilot applications Veronica had asked him to look over that morning.  Just for a second opinion on her selections before she presented them to the Senior Pilots of the program.  Lance usually had a pretty good read of people.

Or possibly even some papers he had to grade for the class he taught with Coran’s assistance once a week.  He had been complaining he was behind on grading for a two weeks now. And he just needs to sit down and do it. Because Coran is  _ terrible _ at grading papers, and therefore grading essays and written tests fell to Lance.

Whatever it was, the Omega didn’t look up the from the pad one bit.

It wasn’t how the Alpha exactly  _ wanted _ to be greeted when he returned to their quarters.  Especially after a long day of work. Arranging this and that, seeing to the status of necessary supplies, and airing out any concerns the crew might have about any one little things.

But the landscape of domesticity was very changing.

And Lance wouldn’t ask without reason.

“Yeah, sure.”  Shiro replied with a small nod as he turned to the small kitchenette in their quarters.

It wasn’t something they used very often.  Mostly because they didn’t always have time with their respective duties aboard the Atlas and with Voltron.  It was sometimes just easier for them to grab something from the cafeteria, or dine in the mess hall with the rest of the crew.   It boosts moral, for everyone to see their Captain eating the same thing as them.

And when they did use it, it was mostly for small things.  Like a cup of coffee or to reheat something. Sometimes a simple leisurely breakfast, or a dinner they could threw together and forget about for a bit.

He couldn’t think of anything being wrong with the oven.  

It was literally the appliance they used the least.  Really only when Lance was in an over homey mood, or helped Hunk cook something for their pack nights was it every really touched.  Maybe once or twice they tossed from frozen tray of food in for simple dinner.

Nothing that would ever cause the oven to break outright.

“What’s wrong with it?”  Shiro asked as he moved towards the oven, inspecting the outside carefully.

“Not really sure.”  Lance started with a shrug.  “But I think it’s something inside.”

The Alpha hummed lightly as he reached for the doors handle.  

There was a chance Lance had already checked for something visibly wrong with the inside of the oven.  And maybe tried his hand at fixing it, as he could be rather handy when he wanted to be. But given that he was asking Shiro to look and his focus on the datapad, might mean he hadn’t gotten around to it.  Or at least done a detailed check to see what was wrong.

That or there some something he didn’t want to interact with inside.

Leaving it to Shiro to protect and defend their space against whatever it was.

With a small sigh, he leaned down and pulled the door open tentatively.  Unsure of what exactly to expect to find. And if it was some space insect, Lance had trapped in there, well he didn’t want it flying out at his face.  

Only for his brows to knit together at the sight inside.

“Lance?”  Shiro asked weirdly.

“Yes?”  Lance returned gently and airy way.

“Why is there bread in the oven?”  Shiro asked turning to look at his mate.

Lance his head suddenly shot up to look at Shiro sharply.  Looking slightly bewildered by Shiro’s words. But not like he didn’t had had no clue what the Alpha was saying.  More like he could  _ believe _ Shiro said what he did.

Which was  _ odd. _

“What?”  Lance blinked at him.

“There is bread.”  Shiro repeated, as he reached into the oven to pull out the large roll of sorts from the rack for Lance to see.  “In the oven. Why?”

“That’s not bread, Shiro.”  Lance stated slowly, before stopped and shook his head.  “Okay,  _ technically _ , yes, that is bread.”  He stated hurriedly. “But the more correct term for that is a bun.”  The omega smiled slightly at the end.

“Okay, why is there a bun in our oven?”  Shiro asked oddly.

The Omega stared at the Alpha for a moment.  

Like he was waiting for something to hit.

“Lance?!”  Shiro snapped after a few ticks of staring past.  “Why is there a bun in our oven?”

“Ah... _ Ay dios míos,  _ Kashi!”  Lance returned with a bit of laugh catching the end of his words.  “Are you serious right now?”

“Yes!  Why is this in there?”

“You put it there.”

“No, I didn’t.”  Shiro returned quickly.  

“Yes, you did.”

“No--”

“Okay,  _ physically _ , I put  _ that _ bun inside the oven.   _ Metaphorically _ , you were the one that put it in there first.”  Lance snickered out as he looked with disbelief at Shiro.  Like he seriously couldn't get why the Alpha was so lost.

“ _ What _ are you even saying, Lance?”  Shiro questioned with a huff. 

“I’m saying you put a  _ bun _ in the  _ oven.” _  Lance stated slowly.

“Why would I put a bun in the oven?”

Wait…

Shiro eyes flickered bun in his hand, then back to Lance.  Then back to the bun for a few ticks than back to Lance. Finding the Omega was starting to grin expectantly with each passing second.

The smell of grass and pleasant floral, mingling with an untone of pine growing in the air.  Smelling more like a forest after the rain than a sunny field. Not the usual scent that come off Lance.  

It was stubble change.  

But one he instinctively knew upon noticing it.

_ Oh! _

_ He but a  _ bun _ in the  _ Lance _ oven! _

Lance laughed loudly as it all hit Shiro all head on.

\----  ---- ----

**Three Weeks Later**

Shiro had constructed the current next he was building three times.

And he was itching to do it again for a fourth.

The Alpha wasn’t sure if it was because there was something just not right about it.  Or because Lance was currently expelling the contents of his stomach in a sudden wave of nausea.  Or if it was his own nervous energy just getting the better of him and his hands need something to do.

Because him pacing would start to make Lance start pacing.

And then the whole Captain’s quarters would smell like a distressed Alpha and a distressed Omega.  And everyone would complain and fuss over what was bothering them. And the whole evening would start where neither of them wanted it to.

And it was very  _ important _ it started how they wanted it.

They were going to tell everyone in their pack that Lance was pregnant...among other things.

Like the fact that Lance would be taking a leave of absence from Voltron while he was as such.  Mostly to ease his own nerves of...well...history repeating itself. Even though the universe was at peace, handling at most a small scuffle any one of the lions of Voltron could handle.  Lance didn’t want to leave anything to chance.

Which Shiro was understanding and supportive of.

As was Red.  

If anything she was completely understanding of Lance’s desire.  After all her concerns were her Paladins health and safety, and that would extend to  _ any _ cub he would bear.  And he had already lost one, she would do everything in her power to insure he would not lose another.   Agreeing to accept a temporary Paladin, of her own choosing, to fill the time her Paladin was away.

But that was going to be something a hard pill to swallow for everyone.

So…

Reworking the nest for a fourth time sounded like a really good idea.

Like a  _ really _ good idea.

Shiro hurriedly undid all the blacket ties and toppled the stack of pillows to start again.  Carefully working on rearranging them all in a better formation that he would find please. Trying not to focus on the fact that someone is going to say  _ something _ about the fact that Shiro had dug into their special stash of the softest pillows and blankets.  

Because Lance is pregnant.  And according to Shiro’s lizard Alpha brain, everything must be the  _ softest _ for him.

He’s pretty sure it was going to be Keith to say something.

And just... _ quazinack! _

Shiro shook his head to push the thoughts away.  

Doing his best to consciously think about a few nights ago, when Lance returned from seeing his family.  He had gone to tell them the good news. And, of course, he came back smelling of his whole family, but mostly the coconut smell of his mother.  Because again, she had to scent him all over in her excitement of the news. 

So the Omega came back demanding Shiro scent him profusely yet again.

“Okay, let’s hope that is the end of that for the night.”  Lance’s voice complained. Shiro didn’t look up as he heard him flop onto the couch and curl up.  “If I throw up anything Hunk makes I will cry.” Lance continued soberly. “And that will probably make Hunk cry, which will make me cry more, which would suck.”

Shiro gave a sympathetic rumble low in his chest.

Too consumed with making sure everything is in just the right place for maximum comfort, to mutter out the ‘Yeah that would suck’ on his tongue.

Lance chirped in reply.

Then he sighed loudly from his spot on the couch.  Slowly moving to sit up on the couch. “I need to turn the oven on for Hunk.”  Lance muttered to himself. “Everyone will probably be over soon, and Hunk will want to get started asap on snacks.”

Shiro huffed in reply at the word.  

A gentle hand came to touch Shiro’s shoulder lightly.  The smell of grass and pleasant florals, with undertones of pine that made Shiro’s inner Alpha preen, washed over him.  Easily relaxing him as the source grew closer.

Lance planted a light kiss against Shiro’s left temple.  “The nest looks great, Kashi.” Lance hummed softly with a purr as he pulled away. 

The Omega slid his hand along Shiro’s back as he moved behind him to make his way to the kitchen to turn on the oven.  Causing the Alpha to pull his attention away from the nest he was working to watch Lance make his way towards the kitchen.   Humming some soft upbeat tone as he did so.

Slowly Shiro turned back to the nest before him.

Lance words helped... _ somewhat _ .  

The Alpha no longer felt the need to start over for a fifth time.  Concluding that, yeah, it was probably his nerves about the evening getting to him.  And maybe a little bit of the lack of  _ everyone _ else in their pack, and their contributions and things.  

He was completely satisfied with fluffing a pillow here and there, and untucking and tucking a few blankets.  Just to fill the need of his hands needing to do something while he waited. As well as check the barrier of his nest.

To Shiro’s luck, it’s not much longer before everyone starts arriving.

Allura and Coran are the first to arrive.  Both greeting Lance warmly when he lets them in, and directs them to deposit their things with Shiro.  Which they do instantly, much to Shiro’s silent joy and new pillows and blankets two work with. And he instantly got to work on building their spots in the nest.

Even without a dynamic, the Alteans were apart of their pack.  And it had been leaned a long time ago just to let the alpha’s build their spots.  Mostly because in the end one of the rearranged it to mesh with the rest of the nest and not look someone just threw some blankets and pillows together.

Allura settled on the couch in front of Shiro.  He was half aware she was really there  _ talking _ to him.  Rather he was aware she was there, and talking to him.  He just wasn’t register much of what she was saying as he wove their things into the nest seamlessly.  But Allura doesn’t seem to  _ mind _ having a one-sided conversation, while Coran chattered with Lance animatedly in the kitchen.

Hunk arrives shortly after, and the same process happened.  Only Shiro knows to wait for Pidge and Keith to touch Hunk’s things. Or Lance comes to help him.  Mostly because they all collectively make something that works for the Beta. 

The others arrive closely after that.  

In what order or how far apart, Shiro doesn’t really care.  He just knew requesting chuffs to enter the nest happened from Pidge and Keith.  And the only entered once Shiro rumbled and chuffed at them to enter.

All was going great and fine until...

“Lance, my boy, are you alright?” Coran’s voice asked over a small clatter of plates.  “You look rather washed out.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  Lance answered carefully.  The way Shiro had become so use too over the past couple of weeks or so, when his body was teetering on nothing good, and he was determined to will it in his favor.  “Just a little nauseous is all.”

“Are you getting sick?” Hunk asked from the kitchen.

“No, no, it’s nothing.  It will pass. I just need a moment.”  The Omega assured easily as Shiro glanced up.  Seeing his mate wave his hand, before stopping abruptly, with a small lurch, that against Shiro was all too familiar with.  Yeah, no his body had not tipped in his favor. “Nope, that’s a  _ quazinaking  _ lie.”  Then Lance darted off.

Which caught everyone’s attention.

Shiro sighed to himself softly as Lance quickly disappeared into their master bathroom.

Slowly he got up from his spot in the nest and made his way over to their room.  The itch in his hands to nest was mostly gone, now that the nest was mostly completed.  And his concern for his mate outweigh the want to finish it now that Keith and Pidge were there work on it.

With a soft click, Shiro closed the bedroom door, and softly made his way over to the bathroom.  Easing the door open gently as the toilet flushed with a small groan from Lance. And he doesn’t flinch at the slight glare the Omega shot through the mirror when he did so.  It had no heat to it, other than Lance’s general distaste for the morning sickness all times of the day, instead of the morning like the name suggested.

Something the was rather common Omegas.

_ Ridiculously _ so in Male Omegas

“I know, my Star.”  Shiro stated.

“We’re naming them Richard.”  Lance growled out after spitting out some water into the sink.  “Doesn’t matter what they are. We are naming them Richard, so I can call them dick all the time with no repercious.”

Shiro huffed a laugh at his husband loosely.  “I think that’s a little cruel and unusual punishment.”  He stated softly as he leaned in the doorframe. “I don’t think the baby’s really doing anything to actively cause what’s happening.”

“I don’t care,”  Lance grumbled miserably. 

“Yes, you do.”  Shiro stated breezely.

Lance turned around to look at Shiro, glaring sharply behind the towel he was using to wipe his mouth.  Again, the glare had no really heat too it. Just the mild playful heat Lance got after a bad spell of nausea where he blamed Shiro for everything.  Dramatically declared it all to be the Alpha’s fault, when they really both had a hand to play in the situation.

“Well, I can’t call you Captain McDickhead or the dick that knocked me up in public.”  Lance returned as he tossed the towel down on the bathroom counter. “Iverson would have me court marshalled for muttering those words.  So naming the baby Richard is the best I’m going to get, and I’m taking it. So, yeah, I really don’t care.”

Shiro laughed slightly and shook he head,  

The Alpha pushed himself off the door frame and moved to wrap his husband in a hug.  Pulling him into a tightly squeeze, which Lance melted right into. Shiro quickly peppered the top of his head in kisses, and moving to shower the Omega’s hairline and forehead with them as well.  Doing so until the other started to giggle and chirp happily at the feeling. Lance squirmed slightly with a laugh as Shiro trailed kisses down to his neck.

He ignored all of Lance’s small comments about how it tickled.  Mostly because Lance wasn’t telling him to stop, and he was nuzzling into Shiro a bit.  Which meant he wasn’t being tickled too much.

They pulled away from each other slightly.  

Shiro still kept Lance in a loose hold.  Resting his forehead against his mate’s as he inhaled a breath of his scent.  Lance’s content sigh as his shoulder relaxed told Shiro he had done the same thing as well.

“Let’s shelf the baby name conversation for a later date.”  Shiro commented softly. “We’re the hosts for the whole pack on pack night, tonight.  Not to mention something very important to tell them. All of which we can’t really do very well come our bathroom.

Lance groaned slightly at the words.  “I know.” He muttered.

“Also, I would love for Coran not to diagnose you with the Hurlies...or some other Altean sickness that sounds like something a five year old named.”  Shiro continued

Lance snorted loudly.  “Alright, let’s go then.”  He breathed out as he lightly kissed Shiro.

Pulling himself slowly out of Shiro’s arms, Lance took a deep breath as he looked at himself one last time in the mirror.  He looked reasonably drained, as he usually did after any wave of morning sickness. But more of it was from the length of the day.  He quickly adjusted his shirt just so, and fiddled with bits of is hair, as Shiro hung the hand towel on it’s hook.

Once satisfied with his appearance, Lance let them out of the bathroom.  Muttering a very small sort of ‘now or never’ phrase under his breath. Shiro chuffed slightly behind him as he followed. 

Lance peered back at him with a small grin as he reached for the handle of the door.  He took another breath, this time more to see if he was going to have to run back at hurl his guts again, before opening the door...

To find the whole pack crammed in front for the doorway.

Like  _ all _ of them just right there.

Huddling around the door like a bunch of curious children trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.  Or just general nosely trying to see what their pack heads were up to in the room.

All with looks of worry and concern.

Keith and Pidge just managed to grab Allura before she toppled forward at as door opened.  She gave a small gasp of surprise as her fall was stopped. While Hunk had smartly braced himself against the doorframe and pushed back as the door opened.  Coran was leaning heavily on Hunk as well. It didn’t seem like much of a step to assume they both their ears to the door.

Instantly they all looked slightly ashamed on their worried faces.  

But not a single one of them made a motion to move from their spots in front of the door once it was opened.  Even though they did try to make it seem like they were all just  _ there _ and totally  _ not _ trying to listen to anything that was happening in the room.

Lance gave a small yelp of surprise at the sight.

“Is everything alright, Lance?”  Hunk asked with worry thick on the frays of his voice.

“Yeah, fine.”  Lance answered easily.  “Just a little extreme nausea, noth--”

“You don’t have the Hurlies do you?”  Coran asked suddenly with a stern look.  Shiro had to swallow a laugh at the word, because he really didn’t  _ think _ it was an  _ actual _ Altean disease when he said it.  “It’s a very serious disease, Number 1!  Isn’t that right, Princess?” Coran scolded suddenly as he looked at Shiro as Allura nodded hurriedly from her spot.  “If not treated in time...well...nothing good comes of it. Now, Lance, tell me, what color was your most recent --”

“No, Coran, I don’t have the Hurlies.”  Lance started quickly. “I promise. Please don’t make me answer your question.”

“Are you sure?”  Coran pressed.

“Positive, Coran.”  Shiro assured as he moved a little closer the doorway.  “We know exactly what is going on with Lance, and it’s not the Hurlies.”

“It’s still worth a check.”  Coran stated hurriedly. “One can never be too sure.  I had a friend who that he just had a small case of the bug that had been going around, only for a week later to be in terrible condition.  Really it’s not hard to check…”

“It’s the the Hurlies, Coran, it’s morning sickness.”  Pidge started flatly.

Shiro turned sharply to the small female Alpha,and out of the corner of his vision, he could see Lance doing the same.  Finding her completely steady under their sudden gaze upon her. Just adjusting her glasses as she looked at them smartly.  Not looking extremely prideful in knowing, rather annoyed everyone else had missed what was  _ obviously  _ in front of them.

“Lance is pregnant.”  She stated in a same tone.

The rest of the pack turned to look at her at the words.  And then almost instantly turned back to look at Shiro and Lance for confirmation.  And all Shiro and Lance could do was just blink at the youngest Alpha.

“ _ Pidge!” _ Lance snapped harshly.  “What the  _ quazinack _ ?!  That’s not your news to share, ya little Gremlin.  It’s Shiro’s and mine, so first off how  _ dare  _ you!  And second...shut up!  And more importantly  _ how _ did you even know?!”

Pidge gave a small indifferent shrug.  

Like she really didn’t mind that she let some cat out of the bag, and it wasn’t even  _ her _ cat in  _ her  _ bag.  

“For one Lance,I’ve noticed you’ve been smelling different for like a week now.”  Pidge stated off-handedly before she turned to Hunk for a moment. “But I don’t think it’s noticeable to  _ everyone _ yet, just Alphas, who usually tend to catch scents of pregnancy first.”  She shrugged before turning to look at Shiro. “Plus, Shiro’s been rather attentive to you lately.  More than usual.”

Shiro wasn’t going to argue with that statement.  

Because he’s growled at a cup of soup Lance said was ‘too hot’ after he burnt his tongue on it.  Something Lance had taken much joy in experiencing and teasing Shiro in. Shiro had whined miserably, but his mate didn’t spare him any relief from his heroics against a hot cup of soup whatsoever for a a good ten minutes.

Not to mention, Lance so much as sneezed or coughed, Shiro had to check to see if he was okay.

“It wasn’t a super difficult thing to theorize given any observation.”  She ended with a huff. “But you just confirmed it, so…”

“Congrats, buddy!”  Hunk suddenly declared happily. 

The Beta suddenly surged forwards to scoop Lance up with a watery, happy expression on his face.  Lifting him easily to hug and spin around excitedly before Shiro could even think to do anything. 

Not that he would because it’s Hunk.

It’s their pack.

And it was going to get bigger.

Everyone soon blossomed into excitement about it.  Buzzing and chattering excitedly about it. Congratulations flying all over the place, with all forms of affections.  

Lance was laughing as Hunk kept spinning them around in his excitement, then just holding the Omega close.  Before running away playfully when Allura wanted to do the same to Lance. She ended up just lifting both Lance and Hunk and spinning them, but that was another thing.  And then she did the same to Shiro after she put them down.

Honestly it went as well as Shiro imagined it going when they told them.

If not a little better.

There was no random streamers.  Why he imagined streamers he didn’t know know, but for all he knew Alteans might just have custom of keeping some in their pockets.  But there weren’t any so that was nice.

“There is one other thing,”  Lance started once they all settled in the large nest that had been made.  Shiro was curled up next to him loosely, watching as everyone stilled in their general excitement for what Lance has to say.  “I’ll be taking a leave of absence from Voltron for a while.”

And then the whole room erupted into the amount of chaos Shiro expected.

* * *

**Three Months Later.**

It was late.

Like Shiro would be lucky to catch three hours of sleep before he had to report bridge again kind of late.

The Alpha honestly wasn’t surprised to find his mate asleep in their bed.  Curled up just so, like he had somewhat tried to wait for Shiro to return before sleeping.  Leaving Shiro’s side of the bed open for him to crawl into when every he got home. Honestly if Lance was still awake, Shiro would probably be more concerned than delighted.

Really he was just counting himself lucky Lance hadn’t started to starfish over the bed in his sleep.

Gently Shiro crawled into the bed, beside his mate.   He planted a soft kiss of Lance’s head as brought a hand to Lance’s growing middle.  Preening with a low rumble as his hand ran gently over his mate’s soft skin.

“No!”  Lance grumbled sleepily with a sharp slap of Shiro’s hand.  Not once opening his eyes, but his brows pulled together like he was glaring threateningly at Shiro.  “They just settled down, and I was just started to go back to sleep. If you get them started again, I will kick you so hard you will go to an alternate dimension.”

“I’m sorry.”  Shiro muttered softly as he leaned down to scent Lance beside.  Pulling his hand away to loop around Lance and pull him slightly closer.  “Go back to sleep, my Star.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”  Lance returned as he nuzzled into Shiro.  

The Omega settled right back into sleep almost instantly.  All the wakeful tension that had taken to is form washed away like it was never there to begin with.  Shiro smiled softly at his mate, before he leaned to kiss Lance’s forehead again, and brush some hair behind his ear. 

Once Shiro was sure his mate was decently asleep his brought a hand back down to his middle.  Lightly running his fingers over the skin with a small hum. “Let’s let your Papí get some sleep, okay?”  He muttered softly.

Then he cuddled up next to Lance, and went to bed.

* * *

**One and a Half Months Later**

Shiro was aware the Captain’s quarters of the Atlas were a mess.

Well it wasn’t really a  _ mess _ , it more  _ appeared _ to be a mess.  

But he was  _ hyper _ aware of the appearance of it all, because he had to be.  Simply so he didn’t accidently trip over anything. He did not need any attention drawn to it, or be  _ told _ it was a mess like he had no idea.  

Thanks for saying something anyway,  _ Keith _ .

“Sorry,”  Keith huffed with a roll of his eyes, and didn’t sound sorry at  _ all _ about what he said.  Allura looked unimpressed by his words as she stood beside him..  “But why the  _ quazinacking _ hell is there just a random mound of blankets in the middle of the walkway.”

“It’s a nest.” Shiro corrected in a small growl.

“What the-- _ no _ , way that is a nest.”  Keith snapped angrily. “That’s a...I don’t know what that is, but it’s not a nest.”

“It’s an Omega nest.”  Iverson stated levelly behind the two of them.  

His words called both younger Alpha’s and the Altean Princess to turn to look at him.  The older man was peering over them slightly, inspecting the sight with a small impressed look on his face.  Which caused Shiro to preen slightly with pride, and relax a little as well. Thankful of at least one person not judging his Omega’s nest negatively.

Even though it was in the middle of the walkway.

And completely in a spot to get easily stepped on.

“I thought only Alpha’s make nests.”  Allura stated simply.

“No, other dynamics can make nests.”  Shiro explained simply. “Alphas are the ones to  _ usually _ do it, and have a strong instinctual impulse to do so.  Omegas have it as well, but only act on it when pregnant or in rare causes.”

Allura made a small ‘oh’ sound as she nodded at turned attention back to the little nest at their feet.  She muttered a small comment about how cute and little it was, with a small little giggle. Keith just made a face at it as he tilted his head, like he was trying to see what everyone else was seeing.

Shiro will admit, it doesn’t look like much of a nest.

It looked more like three pillows shoved under a blanket.

But he knew it took Lance a good thirty minutes to construct.  And three pillows are just the base of the structure his mate as made.  And it was interegetly stuffed with blankets and a collection of other soft things to help hold it’s shape.  And stop anything and everything from wiggling lose. It was all all cocooned in a blanket that Shiro has no idea how Lance managed to braid along the edge to keep it all together.

And Shiro also knew it was soft and comfortable.

When Lance started nesting a few weeks back, he made a rather large one.  Partly do to being overly zealous in his construction, but also because he wanted to Shiro to lie in it.  It was seriously one of the most comfortable things Shiro ever laid in. And he took a short little half an hour nap in it, despite the fact that he couldn’t really move too much. 

There only thing really different about it, was no barrier around it.

Omegas don’t really build a barrier in their nests, that was the Alphas job.

“Okay, great, Lance built a nest, but why is it in the middle of your floor?”  Keith asked after a moment of staring.

“Because that’s were Lance built it.”  Shiro sighed out weakly. 

“He’s in a nesting frenzy I take it?”  Iverson asked in a slightly hum, peering around the quarters carefully as he spoke.  Shiro nodded quickly when the older turned back to look at him. “My brother’s place looked like this whenever his mate was almost done with their pregnancy.  My daughter was the same way.”

Shiro grinned slightly at Commander’s Iverson’s understanding.  It was nice to know someone else other than Lance’s family and the Holt’s to know what was going on.  And there seemingly not judge the fact that there is a nest on the dining room table….or stove top.

“He can’t help it, Keith.”  Shiro said before Keith to ask why the little nest was in the middle of the floor again.  “Omegas in nesting frenzies don’t really register a  _ where _ when they are building a nest….just kind of a general this area is safe.”

It was something Lance’s mother had assured Shiro of when Lance first started nesting all over the place.  Along with countless books and articles by a collection of esteemed doctors and professionals, and in some cases Alphas that had posted their own panics of their Omegas actions online.  

Because it was a little alarming when Lance just built something in the  _ worst _ spot imaginable.  Then presented it to Shiro proudly.  And Shiro had to big his tongue about it sometimes.

In a frenzy Lance’s only focus was building a nest in a place he deemed safe.  Which in their home was...pretty much all over the place. No regard for any location.

Keith skeptically raised an eyebrow as his violet eyes drifted towards the nest on the stove.  Allura falling is suit, but looking like she was smartly not going to say anything about it, unlike Keith.  Shiro growled slightly as he moved to block the view of it. 

Because currently the nest was safe.

The stove wasn’t hot in anyway.  Nor were Shiro and Lance going to use the stove top at any point while the nest was still up there.  At some point Lance would reasonably take the nest a part and build it somewhere else some other time.

Shiro wasn’t going to touch whatsoever.

“Whatever, Shiro.”  Keith huffed heavily again, making a point of stepping over the nest on the ground.  Probably because he had seen Shiro shove Allura out of the way before she stepped on it.  “Just clear off the table and well get this little meeting over with.”

“No,”  Shiro stated flatly.

“Why not?”  Keith sighed.

And honestly, Shiro half wondered if Keith even  _ listened _ in health class.  Because such a suggestion was not something that could be blamed on being half alien.  

“Because Lance will know if you so much as touch any of his nests.”  Shiro stated hurriedly.

The Alpha had accidentally and sleepily tripped over enough of the Lance’s nest on the grounds to know that for a fact.  Of course, usually when that happened, the Omega would dramatically declare that Shiro just crushed their baby, while also giggling and moving to help him back up.  Usually shoving them out of the way with a statement about how they likely weren’t in the  _ best _ of spots, as Shiro apologized for tripping over them.

And Shiro had also poked at a few of them, only for Lance to immediately notice when he saw the nest again.

Keith just blinked at him in shock.

However before the younger Alpha could turn to look at any of the two nests on the table, Lance called out from the back.  “Keith, you  _ quazinacking  _ touch one nest I’ll cut your eyes out.”

Keith seemed to pale slightly at the words.

Allura quickly pulled her hands away from the loose end of the blanket.  Probably just to feel the softness of it, as it was an Altean blanket that Romelle had gifted them a month or so prior.  And while Lance likely won’t freak out of Allura  _ feeling _ it, she carely wasn’t going to take her chances in testing the waters.

Shiro chuckled knowingly as he moved to take a seat at the table.

“Alright, let’s get this meeting started…”  Shiro began firmly as he motioned for them all to sit at the table.  And watched them as they carefully seat down at the table. Each being mindful of the two nests on the table.  “Commander Iverson, why don’t you being with the latest updates to the Atlas.”

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

_ Baby! _ The Atlas declared in flat excitement.

An array of colorful sparkles and twinkles liter Shiro’s vision and mind in a way that  _ feels _ like confetti.  Like the Altas got the sense of celebration that was fluttering around it’s hull.  And made the thoughtful connection of confetti and celebration enough to mimic it for Shiro.  

Or maybe it was  _ for _ Shiro.

_ First baby!  My baby! _  The Atlas continued on in a monotone chant.

Seriously still amazingly like an emotionless toddler.  But it was far better the first time the Atlas ever spoke.  There were some conceive connections and understandings happening than before. 

And even though it was monotone in words, Shiro could feel the Atlas’ excitement.

The joy and excitement that bounced around the halls as everyone got news.  Like the Atlas was funneling it all to him, but also feeling it for itself. And seeing the crew’s excitements and joy to display jumping around and clapping in excitement.

Shiro doesn’t blame it. 

The Alpha personally felt like he was going to both combust with excitement and cry himself into a raisin.  He couldn’t take his eyes of the little securely wrapped baby boy, they named Akira. Lightly tapping the fingers of his left against his little chest as he dozed away so easily.  Watching the quick rise and fall of his chest as he did do, in complete amazement.

His first baby is the Atlas’ first baby.

Or rather first one born  _ on _ the Altas

Commander Iverson had comment that it was only fitting that the first child ever born on the Altas be it’s Captain’s.  

_ First baby!  My baby! Captain baby! _

Shiro chuckled slightly at the words.

“What are you laughing at?”  Lance asked tiredly from the bed.

“The Atlas,”  Shiro stated with a small hum, not once turned away from Akira in the hospital cradle.  “I get what it’s trying to say...but well...it’s coming out rather disjointed.” He continued easily as he turned to peek at Lance.  The Omega looked exhausted and worn on the bed, but not any bit less beautiful than usual. “I really shouldn’t laugh the Atlas is still  _ learning _ to talk.  But it’s kind of cute and funny, and I can’t help it.”

“Well, care to share with the class.”  Lance hummed as he carefully moved to sit up more on the bed.  “I know I’d love to hear what has you giggling.”

_ First baby!  Pretty Baby! Captain Baby! _

Shiro smiled as the Atlas echoed on in excitement.  “Well for starts, the Atlas if very excited about it’s first baby.”  Shiro stated as he turned back to Akira who shifted slightly under his hand but made no move to signal waking up.  “But it is coming out as ‘First Baby’ and ‘My Baby’. Then of course, it knows this little guy is mine, if ‘Captain Baby’ is anything to go by.” 

Lance laughed loudly at the words.  

And there is another burst of sparkles and twinkles in Shiro’s vision at the sound.  Like the Atlas was happy to have caused such a sound from Lance. And given the state Lance had been in not many hours ago...well it was probably warranted.

“Then, of course, it is complimenting our little precious Space Nugget with ‘Pretty Baby’.”  Shiro continued as Lance subsided into giggles.

“Space Nugget...I kind of like that.”  Lance said softly. Before he groaned in a weak growl.  “ _ Quazinack _ , our baby’s only hours old, and you’ve already given him a cute nickname, Kashi.  It’s not fair.”

“You are more than welcome to use it.”  Shiro returned.

Which earned a loud purr from the Omega, and a huge grin when Shiro eventually looked over.  The Alpha leaned forward to scent his mate and kiss his forehand. Before he straightened up to look at Akira again.  Still so captured in awe of the little thing.

“Besides, you did all the hard work to get the little Space Nugget here, my Star.”  Shiro hummed softly with a deep rumble in his chest. “It’s not fair indeed, the scale is tipped heavily in your favor.”

Lance preened with a smooth series of chirps.

Suddenly, there was mutter of sound outside the door.  A quick series of hushes and whispered snaps that where muffled mostly by the door.  The clarity of words lost to the other side of the door, but the sharpness was clear.

The Atlas started to fill Shiro’s vision with the usual colors of lights it used for the others. Red for Keith, Yellow for Hunk, Green for Pidge, Pink for Allura, and Orange for Coran.  Clouding them in his vision as the Alpha turned the door at the sound. All dancing and buzzing with excitement.

Then there was series of gentle knocks.

However, the group barely seemed to wait for Shiro’s chuff to enter the room.  Bursting somewhat through the door when they entered. All with bright grins on their face as they half stumbled over each other.  

An instant buzz of excitement filling the room.

Allura and Coran almost instantly making their way around to see Akira.  Instantly cooing softly, and showering Akira in compliments. Hunk excitingly talked a mile a minute as he flew the to the side of Lance’s bed.  The Omega’s small hums were gentle, but Shiro knew he was maybe grabbing every third word the Beta was throwing at him. Pidge and Keith hung back some, but both carefully seemed to inch towards Lance’s bed, and Akira’s cradle every second Shiro didn’t growl at them.

“You look like shit.”  Keith grumbled as Hunk moved to look at Akira with Allura and Coran.  Shiro turned to look at the other male Alpha sharply at the words. Just in time to see Pidge strongly elbow his gut, with an expression like she didn’t know how Keith still had an attached head.  “Ow!”

“Hey, you get pumped full of drugs, expel a baby from your body, and pumped full of  _ more _ drugs, then see how you look.”  Lance shot back sharply. He pointed at Keith his finger, but it sort of loopily wavered as he did so.  “Cause, shit would be an understatement for that stupid mullet on your head.”

“Just the mullet?”  Keith questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Your whole face and body would be shit too.”  Lance corrected quickly, which earned a small snort and a smirk form Keith.  “Shut up, they gave me like twenty different things.” Lance grumbled. “And he took a lot out of me.”  Lance said pointing to Akira’s cradle, only he sort of miss and pointed more at Coran.

Keith chuckled lightly as he peered to where the Omega was pointing.

“Quite while your ahead, Keith.”  Pidge snickered warmly. “Keep going and he might throw something at that pretty face of yours.”

A pillow lazily was tossed at the female Alpha.  

It was one of the loose pillows Shiro had piled around Lance after everything, as he wasn’t really permitted to build a nest for Lance just  _ yet _ .  But the loose pillows, when placed right, gave the right feeling of a nest, and would calm Lance down when Akira was taken away for standard testing.  

She easily ducked out of the way of the pillow  Sticking her tongue out at Lance instantly. Only to dodge another one that was tossed at her with more veracity.  Lance whined in protest at not being able to hit the other. 

Shiro quickly cleared his throat before Lance could try and throw a third.

Pidge instantly whipped around to collect the two pillows from the ground.  Quickly brushing the pillows off from any non existent dirt or dust from the ground.  And gave a quick whack with one against Keith chest, which had Lance chirping, before she handing them back for Lance to sort back into place.

“You still look like shit.”  Keith commented in a light tone.

“You’d look like worse shit.”  Lance snapped back as he shoved a pillow back to his side.

“Have your who would look worse competition later,”  Hunk huffed suddenly, before his voice turned up into an over the top gush.  “Cause right now this little piece of work is  _ adorable _ .  Come look at his round little cheeks and let it cure your anger, Keith.”

“I’m not angry,”  Keith huffed defensively.  

But he moved around Lance’s bet to look at Akira by Shiro’s side anyway.  Pidge squeezed herself between Allura and Coran at the same time. The older Alpha turned to see Keith’s face soften slightly at the sight, and he turned his head in the way he did when he found something cute.

“Everyone meet your new pack member, our little Space Nugget, Akira McClain-Shirogane.”  Shiro stated softly, as he reached for Lance’s hand with his prosthetic. Grabbing on and squeezing tightly.

Lance started crying shortly after.  He blamed the drugs and hormones being all sorts out of whack.  And totally not because everyone is there ogling over his son, and his mate looks so proud.  Nope not that at all.

Hunk cried as well.  

Only he blames Lance and the words ‘Space nugget’.

Which toppled everyone into a laughing fit.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

“Papí!”  Akira loudly exclaimed, as he hurriedly rushed to get out of his seat.

The crayons and coloring book Hunk had convinced Keith into give the young boy for his birthday, because knives and weapons were more of a gift for a 15 year old, than a 5 year old,  immediately abandoned for Lance walking in the door. Rushing towards Lance as quick as he could, and leaping towards the Omega. Who easily caught him and lifted him for a hug.

Rey gave a panic whine from her seat beside Shiro.  Instantly pushing at the buckle of her booster seat, before turning to Shiro desperately.  Weakly making grabbing hands towards Lance as she silently begged Shiro for assistance to get  _ out _ of her chair.

“Shhh, my Little Space Nugget, I got it.”  Shiro said easily as he unbuckled her.

Easily he lifted her from the chair and placed her on the ground.  And Rey didn’t wait anytime running over to Lance with grabby hands of her own.  Happily squealing as Lance put Akira down and lifted her up into a hug, and she instantly buried her face in Lance’s neck.

Shiro grinned at the sight as he made his way over.  Smiling at the sight of Akira gripping Lance’s leg tightly, grinning up at the Omega dressed in his Paladin armor so brightly.  Lance purred loudly as Shiro approached, giggling slightly as Rey tried to imitate the sound in a soft hum. He leaned in for a quick kiss.

Nothing too long that would have any of their kids saying anything.

“Welcome back, my Star.”  Shiro greeted warmly as he pulled away.

“Daddy let me fly the Atlas today!”  Akira happily declared before Lance could say anything.

The Omega turned sharply to his son at the words.  Eyes slightly wide at the words, like they were the last thing he expected to hear to come out of the boy’s mouth upon his return.  But he also wasn’t terribly disappoint by them. Slowly Lance turned to peek up at Shiro with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“You  _ commanded _ the Altas.”  Shiro corrected as he peered down at Akira, who nodded at the correction easily.  “Gran Coran did most of the flying, Space Nugget.”

“I told him to go faster or slower.”  Akira declared.

“Yes, you did.”

“Wow, look at you, Starfish.”  Lance praised warmly with a wide smile as he reached down to pet Akira’s dark black locks of hair.  “Just turned five, and already commanding a great big ship like the Atlas. The universe better look out for you.”

“No, I’ll be nice and good.”  Akira declared in a slight shriek.  “Like you and Daddy are. A Pal-e-done.”

“Paladin.” Lance corrected softly.

“Yeah that.”  Akira beamed brightly.  “I’m going to be one too.”

“We’ll be a whole family of Paladins.”  Shiro stated with a wide grin as he reached out to tickle Rey’s back.  Causing the young toddler to wiggling in Lance’s hold as she giggled. “Rey, you going to be a Paladin too?”

“Yeah!”  She declared happily.  “Pal-den! Pal-den!”

Lance laughed brightly at Rey’s reaction.  Surging forward to kiss her brown little curls, and chubby little cheeks.  Tickling her as he nuzzled into her with a fake ‘nomming’ sound and he pretended to eat her for being too cute.  Rey squeaked and giggled, before she dramatically reached for Shiro to save her.

Instantly the Alpha scooped her away from the Omega.

“Papí, let me show you the gifts everyone gave me for my birthday.”  Akira said quickly as he jumped slightly to grab Lance’s now free hands.  

“Yes, show me, show me.”  Lance encouraged quickly as he hurriedly stepped behind their son as he lead the way.  “I want to see.”

“Okay, and then you’ll give me my gift from you?”  Akira asked.

Lance covered up an expecting sigh with a series of chuckles.  He turned back to Shiro to give him the expected look of ‘Ah there it is’ as Akira excitedly started to drag him towards the living room where most of his gift were still collected.

Shiro followed after them.  Placing Rey down so she could clammer over to Lance once Akira set him down so he could present everything he got.  Lance easily helped her into his lap without once taking an ounce of attention away from Akira as he showed Lance all the cool buttons on truck toy he got.  One that would will probably drive Shiro and Lance insane in a few months time...thanks Pidge.

The Alpha smiled to himself.

There was a while in his life where he didn’t think he could get this kind of ending.

A loving mate and kids running around.

A family.

To broken and damaged...or well  _ dead _ ...to have it.

But the universe was a funny thing sometimes.

Or maybe his Alpha Lizard brain was the one to thank.  

Building Lance that courting nest for his Heat all those years ago.  When they were all sort of figuring out how to  _ be _ Voltron.

Either way, he couldn’t be happier.

Shiro hummed to himself as he leaned against the back of the couch.  Kissing his mate on the temple, and the jaw, before nuzzling against his neck.  Brushing his nose against the old claim mark, as he gently took a breath of Lance’s scent.

The Omega smelt like grass and pleasant florals, with an undertone of pine.

Shiro rumbled deeply at the smell.

Lance purred in reply instantly.

Scratch that…

The Alpha could and would be  _ way _ happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da.
> 
> Believe it or not this is my first time ever writing Mpreg in a fic. I have written things were it was in a way _planned_ , but the fics were never finished and therefore it never happened. So this is the first time I've ever really done it.
> 
> I figure the end of this story to be about 8 to 10 years into the future of the show. Meaning there is like a 3 to 5 year gap from the last fic. But really it can be whatever you want, I really don't care. I left it kind of open for interpretation, as well as some wiggle room for whenever Season 8 comes out, so it can still fit into canon time line. (Or you know you just not give a damn about it.)
> 
> I really did enjoy writing this story because it was just fluff. It was really nice to have the boys be soft and dorks as well. Because I really could not pass up Shiro not getting the whole Bun in the Oven things (and yes, Lance did record it, and he did so it at Pack Night when they told everyone, much to Shiro's embarrassment). And I also really love exploring the Altas as it learning to talk and grow as a sentient ship. As well as how it communicates with Shiro, cause I really like imagining it being this way. (Also the Lions are very excited to meet Akira too, especially Red). Also I made Keith's and Lance relationship more like it was in the earlier season (or tried too), because I really like the idea of them being brothers to each each. Okay, and the idea of Shiro commanding the Atlas with a little kid standing on the controls in front of him is adorable. And you know everyone went along with their Captain's adorable little boy telling them what to do.
> 
> And yes Lance is pregnant again in the end. I had to end a high note, and it seemed far more fitting than just ending it with the little family.
> 
> Also, when I had the idea for Shiro to call their kids "Space Nugget"...I just it was too perfect. And it extends beyond this verse for me now. Any kid Shiro ends up being a father too, he is going to call them Space Nugget. No one can take that away from me. Also he does call Rey, "Little Space Nugget" as to not cause confusion (Shiro also calls her Little Space Princess), because Akira is "Space Nugget", and their third will be called "Littlest Space Nugget". But he will also call them all "Space Nuggets." And once they are older, it will be more like "Space Nugget 1", "Space Nugget 2", etc...because they don't fit into what he use to call them when they grow up, he only calls them their original terms in private and nostalgic situations.
> 
> So this the ending of the series. But it is not the _end_ of the series. I plan to at least write one more fic (that will take place between Part one and the current Part 2), and it will kind of be angsty, as it takes place within season 3...so...yeah. And I might do a Bonus story, where the roles are reversed (Alpha!Lance and Omega!Shiro) just because I kind of want to. If I do it, it won't hold any connection to the series, aside form the core nesting Alpha base. So there is at least 1 more story still to come, if not 2.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
